


Closest

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora has been planning things





	Closest

Adora had been planning this day for a long time. She and Glimmer had been dating for quite a while now and Adora felt it was time to take that next step. Needing to do this without the help of people directly in bright moon Adora turned to the help of some of the other princesses in the princess alliance namely Frosta and Mermista.

With their help Adora had managed to find out where to get an engagement ring and get a really good one. Adora didn’t know much about proposal rings so she had tried to ask Mermista and Frosta what they thought but that turned out to be a disaster. They proceeded to bicker over ice and ocean based stuff that sounded more like something they would want they want Adora needed. In the end Adora chose a much more simple golden band with amethysts interlaced into it. 

Adora was in her room getting ready for the big question she was going to ask just finishing up thinking back upon how they chose this ring. Needing a place to hide the ring before she can pop the question Adora has put on a special outfit just for the occasion. Sense Adora knew how much Glimmer liked her workout outfits she was wearing a white sports bra and golden shorts white and gold low cut shoes. Adora took a deep breath placed the ring and its box in her back pockets and opened her door to head to Glimmers room.

As Adora walked down the halls of Bright Moon she had to take deep breaths to try and keep her composure steady. Glimmer had not only been the one to lead her out of the darkness of the horde she had also turned out to be the most beautiful and amazing women in the world. Best of all to Adora when she had asked Glimmer out those feelings had been returned in the same way. 

Halfway to Glimmers room Adora turns a corner and runs smack dab into Glimmer quite literally crashing into each other. Falling backwards Adora rubbed her forehead not instantly realizing who she had run into. When she glances up however Adora is just struck in the face again with how beautiful Glimmer is.

Glimmer had been heading towards Adoras room herself and was just as surprised when she ran into her halfway there. Glimmer had on a different outfit then usual too having on a short yellow cocktail dress that really showed off her curves with slip on shoes. Glimmer knew that Adora really liked it when she wore outfits like this and put it on for that reason earlier today.

Glimmer was too blown away by how adorable Adora looked in her workout gear though she also noticed that it seems to be brand new not a mark on it. Glimmer was not shy about taking a moment to admire Adoras expertly sculpted body something she enjoyed taking in extremely often. Glimmer then got to her feet nervous but ready to speak to Adora.

Adora too had gotten to her feet while taking a moment to enjoy just how well Glimmers dress fit her taking note of this being the exact dress type she liked to see Glimmer wear best. “H-hey Glimmer, fancy running into you here.” Adora says trying to remain composed while in the presence of Glimmers beauty. Placing one arm on the other and not even trying to hide her blush Adora stands there preparing for what’s to come.

Glimmer giggled a bit and answered, “Y-yeah its a real coincidence!” Glimmer was really glad for the laugh as it let her get off some nervousness as well. Glimmer then took a moment to think on what to say next taking a deep breath at the same time as Adora was.

While the two lovebirds had run into eachother some more princesses where finding themselves in a similar situation in the war room nearbye. Frosta and Mermista who where checking to see how Adoras proposal went ran right into Bow and Perfuma. Both party’s being taken by total surprise.

Perfuma was the first to stutteringly and with a whispering voice speak up, “W-what are you two doing here!?” Running in place Perfuma had a great hurry to get somewhere there was something she had to see. While she worried bow glanced her direction and she was about ready to bolt.

Bow decided to at least take a second and explain the situation to Mermista and Frosta before they had a chance to respond also whispering. “WE have been helping Glimmer find just the right ring to propose to Adora! She’s going to meet her now and we want to make sure it goes well!” Bow is surprised when Frosta starts jumping up and down with excitement.

Mermista says in a low tone, “We have been helping Adora with the same thing or whatever.” Mermista was completely unable to hide her smile with how crazy what was about to happen is. Before she could turn to walk to where Glimmer and Adora are herself Mermista notices Frosta running over to Perfuma.

“Quick Quick lets go catch up with them!” Frosta excitedly whispered to Perfuma as she grabbed their hand. Pulling Perfuma along despite how much younger Frosta is. Once Perfuma starts fallowing along Frostas able to move it much faster while Mermista and Bow fallow them.

Meanwhile Adora glanced down reaching into her back pocket. Taking deep breaths Adora tried to get herself to ask the question just like she had practiced. With all the pent up energy in her body Adora got onto one knee taking the ring box out of her back pocket and opening it in front of Glimmer.

All during the same moment of Adoras actions Glimmer had closed her eyes preparing her magic. Then all in one motion at the same time as Adora she got down on one knee and teleported her fathers staff to her which had a ring on it made of silver and gold. Then at the same time as Adora they both said, “Will you marry me!”

Just as both Adora and Glimmer where processing what just happened there was a big crash in the doorway to the war room just behind them. Spilling from the door came Frosta, Mermista, Bow, and Perfuma all on top of each other trying to get through first. Glimmer and Adora don’t notice them however as they both shout “Yes!” To each other.

Glimmer and Adora each take turns putting on the others ring slowly and carefully with huge smiles on their faces. The second the rings are on their fingers they both instantly start kissing. Lost in the bliss of a moment that will belong only to the two of them.

Once they finished kissing Adora and Glimmer where surrounded on all sides by their friends. Frosta spoke up first hugging the two, “Wow! I’m so happy for you two!” Frosta then proceeded to jump and down clapping her hands then run wildly.

Perfuma was next to speak up, “It's amazing how in synch you two are! You both went to get the proposal ready at the same time!” Perfuma was truly impressed she had always known those two where meant to be sense she had gotten to really see those two interact often. However to literally plan to propose on the same day was truly something magnificent in her eyes.

Bow didn’t have any words he was just so happy to see his two best friends love come to full fruition. Bow had noticed early on that they would make a great couple so he did all he could to help that along. Now that the day was finally coming that they would be wives it was more worth it then Bow had even thought when he first noticed.

Mermista had waited till last to speak, “So yeah, congrats I guess.” Mermista then took a deep breath preparing to say a little more then usual sense it was such a special occasion. “You two really look great together, I mean it I’m kinda jealous of how good of a bond you two share.” Mermista said as genuinely as she had ever said anything.

Glimmer was the first of the soon to be wives to speak up, “Thank you so much everyone!” Glimmer was starting to cry happy tears having just become a wife to be and surrounded by most of her friends. Glimmer warped her arms around Adora not being able to think of how she could be any happier right now.

Adora always being the practical type spoke up about a thought that just crossed through her head, “Hey Glimmer, how about we start the wedding planning tonight? While everyone is here and not busy!” A huge smile grew across Adoras face as she already knew how glimmer was about to respond and was ready to get to it. Starting to get herself and Glimmer standing again before the answer leaves Glimmers lips.

Glimmers eyes widen when she heard the idea and speaks excitedly while their friends nodded in agreement, “YES! Lets get started right this second!” Intertwining her fingers with Adoras she practically skips down the hall with Adora as their friends fallow. Ready to plan the best wedding that Etheria has ever seen.


End file.
